


I'll Keep Watch

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Survival of the Fittest." No spoilers.

Lexa was awoken by the sound of Clarke moaning. The blonde was thrashing about in her sleep and mumbling incoherently. After debating whether she should just let the other woman be, Lexa reached over and shook Clarke on the shoulder.

Clarke’s eyes snapped open, wide with fear. After a moment, the veil of sleep lifted and she recognized her surroundings. The fear disappeared from her face.

“You were making a lot of noise” said Lexa. “I was afraid you would draw attention to us.”

“Sorry” said Clarke, turning red.

“It’s fine” assured Lexa. “Go back to sleep. I’ll keep watch.”


End file.
